Tandros Kreel
"It is I, Tandros Kreel! I am here to help, guide, assist, uh, well at least let's not screw things up. . ."~ Tandos Kreel Tandros's skill with the greatsword is matched only by his bravery on the battlefield. He stands against the forces of evil with great confidence, allowing no enemy to slip past his guard. Stats *Life: 7 *Move: 5 *Range: 5 *Attack: 2 *Defense: 4 *Point Value: 120 Abilities *'+2 Broadsword' If Tandros Kreel is attacking an adjacent figure, add 2 dice to Tandros Kreel's attack *'Cleave' When Tandros Kreel attacks an adjacent figure, you may choose one Squad figure that is also adjacent to Tandros Kreel. If the defending figure recieves any wounds from Tandros Kreel's attack, the chosen figure recieves one wound. *'Combat Challenge' If an opponent's figure that is adjacent to Tandros Kreel attacks with a normal or special attack, it must attack Tandros Kreel. Synergy Sacred Band: Disciplined Army Defense Bonus * As a figure with a 'Disciplined' personality, Tandros may aid the Sacred Band with their Disciplined Army Defense Bonus. Behind the Game Combat Challenge vs. Multiple Attacks vs. "Affected Figures" Q. 'Under what conditions does Tandros's ''Combat Challenge prevent a figure being attacked? '''A. '''Adjacency to Tandros Kreel only prevents an opponent's figure from "targeting" other figures with any Attacks. Attacks that affect other figures ''in addition ''to the target may still do so as long as Tandros is the target of the Attack. A single attack that allows choosing additional figures relative to the target to be selectively affected by the attack (e.g. Othkurik's Acid Spray SA or Gurei-Oni's Tetsubo SA) may still affect additional figures in addition to the target. Likewise, area-effect attacks which affect all figures adjacent to the target (e.g. Jotun's Wild Swing SA, or DW9K's Explosion SA), '''may affect figures adjacent to Tandros. However, opponent figures with multiple ''Attacks (e.g. Major Q10 or Kaemon Awa), '''may not' target any other figures with separate Attacks while Tandros is still engaged. In the case of Pelloth's Lolth's Wrath SA, which does not specifically "target" any figure, if Tandros Kreel is adjacent to Pelloth, Tandros would need to be destroyed before any wounds could be applied to other figures. A Great Deal of Kreel Q. 'In a multi-player game, when engaged with two opponents' Tandros Kreels, how do I decide which Kreel to Attack? '''A. '''The card states that the engaged figure may only Attack "Tandros Kreel," ''not "this figure" (well-put, KC). You may choose which opponent's Tandros Kreel to Attack. And good luck killing both of them. Seriously. '''Tandros vs. Dinosaur Q. '''If Tandros is adjacent to an opponent's Grimnak, may Grimnak use CHOMP against a different adjacent figure? '''A. Yes. Chomp is a special ability, not an attack. Tandros Kreel is a repainted model of the Human Fighter from the Dungeons of Dread. List of D&D minis and the corresponding Heroscape figures Strategy Tandros works best with a healer like Ana Karithon or Rhogar Dragonspine next to him. He can use his Combat Challenge to protect the healer, and his powerful life of 7 gives the healer plenty of time to remove his wounds. If you can grab treasure glyphs of attack or defense, do it. You want Tandros to be as strong as possible for this strategy to work well. References Category:Einar Category:Human Category:Unique Hero Category:Battle for the Underdark